ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula
How Count Dracula joined the Tourney All the qualities that make the Prince of Darkness the indisputable leader of monsters—his strength, dominance, charisma, and perhaps over-controlling nature—also happen to make him an excellent hotel manager. Problem is, where his daughter Mavis is concerned, he’s a softy. Fearful for his daughter’s safety, he’s kept her in the sanctuary of his hotel her entire life, away from the torch-wielding humans he remembers so well. But now, on the eve of her 118th birthday, he must keep a promise he made to let her see the world for the first time. Unfortunately, in the midst of all this, a hotel brimming with monster guests, and the unexpected arrival of the first huma ever to set foot in the castle, Drac’s well-laid plans start to unravel fast. What is a doting vampire father to do—continue to protect Mavis from the threat of humans, or relinquish control and let her spread her (bat) wings and fly…? Special Attacks Cape Swoop (Neutral) Dracula opens his cape then fans it out... He hits whoever is close throwing them in the air. Bat Wings (Side) Dracula turns into a bat then flies into the closest opponent, knocking them across the screen. Flight (Up) Allows Dracula to fly for some time. Bite Down (Down) Dracula grabs an opponent, sucks the blood from their neck, then throws them off the stage. Royal Vexation (Hyper Smash) Based on Raphael's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Dracula begins his Hyper Smash by saying "Now you'll see..." and perfoms an uppercut with a rapier. While the enemy is in mid-air, he shouts "...The extent of my power!", stabs them quickly three times and delivers a fourth finishing stab while rose petals fly about. Pale Moon Dust (Final Smash) Based on Raphael's Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Dracula knocks his opponents back with a hit, stabs his sword into the ground, and attacks the opponent by biting their neck, reinforcing the idea that he's a vampire. He says (before he bites them), "On your knees! I shall make you one of my minions!" He then bites them on the neck, crouching over them while they scream their Star KO scream. After vampirizing his opponent, he gets up, wipes his mouth, and says, "Perhaps I shall make you Mavy-Wavy's pet!" Victory Animations #Dracula tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "You're old enough to drive a hearse now. You're old enough to make your own choices.". #Dracula bows with his hand extented while saying "I have so much fun planned! Whoo-hoo!". #Dracula has his hands on his hips while saying "Happy Birthday, my little mouse!". Trivia *Though his in-game name is "Count Dracula", the announcer calls out his name as "Dracula!". *Dracula shares his Japanese voice actor with Deathstroke, Lobo, and Ganryu. *Dracula refers to his opponents as "Mavy-Wavy" because his On-Screen Appearance quote is "Good Morning, Mavy-Wavy!". *Dracula's rival happens to be Onslaught. For the sequel, he has a Sesame Street Muppet for a second rival, and that Muppet is the Count. *A Castlevania character of the same name is set to appear in the second game. Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters